memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan (planet)
in 2154]] Vulcan is a Class M planet in the Vulcan system and homeworld of the humanoid Vulcans, a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Astronomical Data Location *Vulcan system :Vulcan is located 16 light years from Earth. Name(s) * Vulcan * Vulcanis Moon(s) The Vulcan homeworld has no moons. However, it does appear to have close planetary companions. ( ; ; ) Further Information Physical/Geographical Vulcan has a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. Its climate is generally harsh, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas are prone to large amounts of heat, light and electrical sand fire storms. There are several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanos, ancient ruins, and lava fields. When Charles Tucker visited the planet in 2154, he didn't know which site he would look at first. ( ) Land features and formations: * Fire Plains * Lake Yuron * L-langon Mountains * Mount Tar'Hana * Mount Seleya * Osana caverns * Voroth Sea * Vulcan's Forge Cities and regions: * Gol * Kir * Raal * Shi'Kahr * T'Paal * Vulcana Regar Points of interest: * Temple of Amonak * Temple of T'Panit * T'Karath Sanctuary Historical See: Vulcans Tobin Dax met Iloja of Prim during the Cardassian's exile on Vulcan. ( ) During the early months of the Dominion War, the Fifth Fleet was fighting the Dominion near Vulcan. ( ) In 2374, Ishka was given special dispensation by Grand Nagus Zek to leave Ferenginar for Vulcan to have her ears raised. On her way back, she was captured by the Dominion. ( ) Later that same year, Betazed fell to the Dominion, and Major Kira noted that they would now be in a position to threaten Vulcan. Shortly thereafter, Kira confirmed that the Dominion had been building up its forces on Betazed and that they would be able to launch an attack on Vulcan. ( ) In 2375, Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien chased "phantoms" from Deep Space 9 to Vulcan, hoping to infiltrate Section 31. ( ) Political As early as the late 21st century or early 22nd century, Vulcan had contact with the Cardassians, Humans, Klingons, Tholians, Tellarites, and Trill, among others. Before co-founding the Federation in 2161, Vulcan was in conflict with Andoria. It controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. During the mid-22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offences, including treason. ( ) ;See also * Vulcan High Command Zoological * Le-matya * Sehlat * Vulcan marsupial * Vulcan sandworm Appendices Background *Vulcan was also mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for TNG: "Conspiracy." It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. It appears to be near Memory Alpha and Sirius.* * Vulcan was the name of the Roman god of metalworking as well as the name given to a supposed planet Vulcan, which was once thought to exist in an orbit between Mercury and the Sun. * In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, Ronald D. Moore mentions that the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine writers toyed with making Vulcan the planet that was conquered by the Dominion in "In the Pale Moonlight". However, they decided to go with Betazed, as Vulcan carried "too much weight". *The Star Trek novel Spock's World offers the explanation that the planet seen in "Yesteryear" and the original cut of The Motion Picture was the sister planet of Vulcan, called T'Khut. This theory is widespread in other non-canonical works like Star Trek Maps, Star Trek Star Charts and The Worlds of the Federation. Appearances *TOS: ** "The Man Trap" ** "Amok Time" ** "Journey to Babel" *TAS: ** "Yesteryear" *''Star Trek'' films: **''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' **''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' *TNG: ** "Sarek" ** "Unification I" ** "Unification II" ** "Gambit, Part I" ** "Gambit, Part II" *DS9: ** "''Defiant''" ** "Change of Heart" ** "The Reckoning ** "In the Pale Moonlight *ENT: ** "Home" ** "The Forge" ** "Awakening" ** "Kir'Shara" Category:PlanetsCategory:Vulcan de:Vulkan es:Vulcan fr:Vulcain (planète) nl:Vulcan (planeet)